deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta Croche
Henrietta was a normal girl living in Italy until her family was brutally murdered and she was wounded. While in hospital, she was taken in by the Italian government's "Social Welfare Agency", which replaced her severely wounded body with state of the art cybernetics. But the "Social Welfare Agency" was no charity. The agency was a cover for creating cybernetic child soldiers for use against the mafia and a separatist terrorist organization known as the Five Republics Faction. Henrietta was placed with a "handler", an ex-military police officer named Guise Croche, and sent on black operations against terrorists. Henrietta's preferred weapons are an FN P90 submachine gun SIG Sauer P239 handgun. Battle vs. Hanna Heller (by SPARTAN 119 and Thats random369) Henrietta bursts into an empty restaurant, smashing the door down with her cybernetic strength, P90 is hand, as Hanna bursts into the same building, armed with a Steyr TMP. Henrietta dives behind an upturned table as Hanna fires a burst from her TMP, the rounds shooting through the wood just above her head. Henrietta gets up and fires another burst, grazing Hanna's side. Hanna responds by firing her TMP hitting Henrietta in the chest, but the bullets bounce off the armor in her cybernetic body. Henrietta fires a retaliatory burst of 5.7mm rounds, forcing Hanna to retreat into the kitchen of the restaurant. Henrietta opens the door a crack and tosses in a flashbang grenade. The grenade goes off with a blinding flash and a deafening bang. Henrietta bursts in, P90 in hand. Hanna, however, managed to get out of the stun range of the flashbang, taking cover behind the counter, closing her her eyes and plugging her ears. Hanna raised her Vektor pistol, three shots at Henrietta, shooting the P90 out of her hand. 'Etta responds by drawing her SIG P239, knocking the handgun out of Hanna's hand. Hanna took cover and unslung the composite bow from her back, drawing back the string and firing an arrow at Henrietta's hand, knocking the P239 away. Hanna fired a second shot, the arrow embedding itself in Henrietta's armored cybernetic chest, but doing no damage. The third arrow hit Henrietta's left eye and bounced out on the socket, not going through the optic nerve cord and into the brain, but it did destroy the eye and Henrietta to clutch her bloody eye in pain. Hanna had found a way to get through Henrietta's defenses. Hanna got out her hunting knife and went in for the kill. Henrietta grabbed a steak knife from the counter and tried to defend, but, missing an eye, Henrietta, could not effectively block Hanna's attack. Hanna sent her knife through Henrietta's eye socket, into her brain, bypassing the armor of her cybernetic body. Henrietta fell to the floor, dead. several hours later, SWA HQ, near Rome, Italy "We have a new mission", Pieri Lorenzo, the head of SWA, said to the assembled SWA personnel, both handlers and cyborgs, "We are to raid a Five Republics Faction safehouse and gather any intel available on the identity of the assassin that killed Croche's cyborg." WINNER: Hanna Heller. Expert's Opinion I was somewhat surprised by the outcome of this fight. In spite of her weaker pistol, melee, and special weapon, I expected Henrietta's cybernetic strength and built-in body armor, as well as her superior primary weapon, would win this for her. However, the GSG anime has itself shown that a well-trained normal human can defeat a cyborg, so this result is not impossible. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Italian Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Warriors